The ETO Warriors Summoned
Reunited at long last, Reia and Kiva ran along the rooftops, trying to lure a giant gingerbread cookie into the castle. With it distracted for a few minutes, Kiva finally has the time to say something important to her master: her inspiration. Kiva: Master? You...have a minute? Reia: What's up? Kiva: You know, taking this Mark of Mastery is a really big honor and asking you to be my teacher.. Wonderful. Reia: Really??? Kiva: Yeah. I'm happy that you are my teacher. Reia: As you are my student. Kiva: Thanks, master. Reia: You know, the Mark of Mastery won't last forever. Kiva: I noticed. Donkey: Hey! Look at the pretty pony!! - The wind blows around Kiva, as her Keyblade glows again. Reia: You have enough wind to use 'Wind Barrage'. Kiva: Nice! Wait.. How do I use this? Reia: Let the Keyblade target the enemy for you. In turn, use the wind you gathered and sent countless winds towards them. Kiva: Got it. - As the dance gets underway, the gang finally reached the castle. As the giant cookie pulls the drawbridge down, the guards started attacking. Kiva: Darn it! We're under attack! Reia: Steady.. Let Shrek handle this one. Kiva: I know, you're right. - The guards used hot liquid into the cookie, but it keeps going with a foam wig on its head. Kiva: Come on... Just a bit further.. Reia: Wow... A foam wig. That's new. Kiva: Yeah, I agree. - Suddenly, the cookie gets by another dip from a hot liquid and comes crashing down to the lakeside. However, Shrek enters the castle and lowers the drawbridge for the gang to pass. Ratchet: Nice! Reia: Hold on.. Before we barge through, it'll be a wise option to summon the ETO Warriors here. Bakumaru: Got it. I just got word that there are on their way. Ratchet: Huh? Why? Reia: Both Carl and the Heartless will slow us down. Kiva: What!? Ratchet: That's just great... Reia: If we're going to stop the Fairy Godmother, we'll have to go all-out. Right from the start. Kiva: Got it, master. - Just then, the ETO Warriors have entered the kingdom and confronted the gang for the first time. Ratchet: So, these must be the warriors Bakumaru once mentioned. Bakumaru: Yep, that's them. Kiva: Wow.. Reia: I'm guessing we'll do the introducing later. Let's go! - As expected, Carl and a new type of Heartless, known as Neoshadow, appeared beside him. Carl: Well, well.. Look at where the mouse dropped in. Kiva: Says the roach who can talk! Reia: Ouch.. Kiva: Stay out of our way! Carl: Ha! It will be a mistake..I do not attend to repeat. - Kiva summoned her Keyblade, while Yin and Yang stand by her side. Carl: What!? Those rabbits are here too?? Yin: Yeah, we are. Yang: And we are taking you down, one way or another! Carl: Comparing to my new army!? Heartless, attack!! Destroy EVERYTHING!!! Kiva: Wind Barrage!!! - Kiva used the wind to destroy all Heartless in sight. All except one, who is crawled into the shadows and is about to attack Kiva from behind, but Zack destroyed the creature just in time. Zack: What? You didn't save any from me? Kiva: Oh! Zack, I didn't see you. Zack: Don't worry about it. Let's take that roach down! Kiva: Right! - Shrek rushed through to the ball, while Ratchet and the group takes on Carl. With Yin and Yang's help, Carl is easily defeated. Until he was pushed into a mech suit and Carl was corrupted, making himself more powerful than before. Kiva: What the heck!? - Reia quickly looked behind her and finds two new villains, but they quickly disappeared from the kingdom. Reia: I knew it... - Reia ran in the opposite direction, but Kiva called her back. Kiva: Master, where you're going? Reia: (Come on, Reia... Pull it together!) - Reia ran back to her student's side and prepares to fight. Reia: Nowhere where he's going to. Kiva: Got it. - Yin, Yang, Kiva and Reia fought against the corrupted Carl head-on. It was a tough battle, but Reia put an end to the battle by performing an uppercut, shut the mech suit down and Carl is trapped inside the control center of the mech suit. Kiva: Wow.. Nice hit, master. Carl: Oy! Get me out of this thing!! Kiva: Nice try, Carl. Yin, Yang- Keep an eye out for him while we'll catch up with Shrek. Yin: Sure, Kiva. Yang: You can count on us! - The rest of the group ran towards the royal ball, only to discover that Prince Charming kissed Fiona. Kiva: Guys, seems like King Harold didn't put the love potion on Fiona's tea, meaning Fiona still loves Shrek. - As Kiva expected, Fiona knocks Charming senseless and King Harold stated that he gave her the wrong tea. Ratchet: Whew.. That was close... - Suddenly, quickly regaining consciousness, Charming throws the Fairy Godmother's wand to her. Furious, the Fairy Godmother has one last trick up her sleeve. Fairy Godmother: I told you- Orges don't live happily ever after!!! - Using the untested spell on herself, the Fairy Godmother takes a sword and casts the new spell on it, causing it to transform into Kiva's doubleganger. Ratchet: No way!! Kiva: But how??? - The Fairy Godmother used most of her magic on the clone. It points at Kiva and challenges her on a one-on-one match. Raine: Hang on, I'll translate. "Your past may have changed, but the future now depends on one of us now. No matter who wins, none shall escape the darkness". Kiva: Lucky for me, I never back down from a challenge. Reia: I understand your enthusiasm. In that case, I have some advice for your fight. Kiva, what are you thinking about as you fight? Kiva: Come to think of it, I don't know... Reia: I know it's bit too late to say this during your lessons, but the desire to win wasn't enough. You need a desire to protect someone you care so much for. Kiva: Like Terra... Okay, I'll remember that. - With the only advise ringing in her head, Kiva stepped forward to challenge the Fairy Godmother's magic and the two clashed before the crowd's eyes. For a full minute, it is a clash between the two blades, until Kiva spotted a huge difference, sliced through the drone and destroyed the magic. Even Terra was impressed, but out of nowhere, the Fairy Godmother tries to strike Kiva down, but King Harold redirects the beam's course and hits her back. Terra: Kiva, are you okay? Kiva: I'm alright. Harold manage to save my tail and, well, he got turned into a frog. Ratchet: Guys, above you!! - The Fairy Godmother tries to strike back, but was ultimately destroyed by her own blast of magic. Kiva: Whew.. Close one.. Twilight: Kiva, thank goodness you're alright. Kiva: Yeah, thanks guys. Pinkie Pie: No problem, Kiva. I thought for sure we might have forgot something. - Suddenly, the clock strikes midnight and the bells ring into the kingdom. Genis: Oh! The Happily Ever After potion.. That's right! Kiva: But it's 12:00 already. How are--? - Suddenly, Fiona, Shrek and Donkey all returned to normal and the potion finally wears off for good. Reia: Nicely done, my student. You've done a lot today, so... You can pick where you wish to go. Kiva: Honestly, it's a tough decision. But I can't wish my dream location. Not with Zemo still around. Reia: Of course, I see what you mean. Speaking of which, Quorra has picked up some dark interference back in the prehistoric era. We should find out what's going on. - Suddenly, being a frog, King Harold sees the gang personally. King Harold: I know you are too busy saving the world and many others. But, I wish to offer a token of my thanks. Ratchet: Thanks, your majesty, but we don't really need it. Twilight: Then, you can offer mine. Terra: Twilight? Are you sure about this decision? Kiva: Twilight, you don't have to take his majesty's prize. King Harold: Please, don't argue. Captain Ratchet, I'm giving you a reward for all you have done here. - Queen Lillian has given Ratchet a new summon charm and Kiva a new piece of clothing for her outfit. Kiva: Thank you. - Reia walked away from the crowd and Kiva decided to try out her new piece of her uniform. Terra: This piece... It can't be... Kiva: What's wrong? Terra: Kiva, there are two more pieces for your outfit, just like this one. If we can find the remaining two, you should have a complete suit of armor. Kiva: That's great. But where are we going to find them? Terra: Hmm... Puss in Boots: Hey! Aren't we supposed to have a fiasta!? Pinkie Pie: Let's party!! - The gang then celebrated and have a great time as the final scene appears. Category:Scenes